Into a new world
by Angelwarrior09
Summary: I never expected to get transported into the world of my favorite cartoon. I now find myself with powers and a voice trying to corrupt me. Sounds cliche right? Wrong. I was never prepared to do this but with the help of my mentor, Frostbite, I will have to overcome everything I wished to be rid of when I was human. Prepare yourself, because this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I know this idea is really cliché but I just had to do it! I can't think of anything to do for my other stories so I'm gonna do this one until it's complete. Now I need you guys to bear with me here because I'm not gonna do authors notes for my other chapters and I need to tell you guys some stuff. **

**So the name I used could be my real name but I won't tell you. If you want you can guess. And if it is real I'm only giving the first name. NEVER the last name. So I hope you don't think this is going to be just like all the other stories where the author or some character goes into the cartoon world of Danny phantom and becomes a halfa. I'm going to add my own originality to it and hopefully you'll like it. **

**I will not accept flames, only constructive criticism. This story will be done in my point of view but when the story is finished if you want I could do one chapter in someone else's point of view. **

**Small note, I know nothing about American school so I'm sorry if I get anything wrong. I did a lot of research for other stuff to kind of make up for it though. For those who read through everything I thank you and I shall start now.**

**Disclaimer: This will be for the WHOLE story. I do not own Danny phantom or anything I make reference to here. Any unfamiliar stuff probably belongs to me. **

I sighed. It was the end of year holidays but I still had to go for CCA, or if you don't know what it's call co-curricular activity. Thankfully today was the last practice and I could enjoy the rest of my holidays. I couldn't wait to get back home and start watching my favorite cartoon, Danny phantom. I know, I'm fourteen and I still love to watch cartoons. But I can't help it. It's just another thing I need to hide from my peers.

I reached a pedestrian crossing and pressed the button for the green walking man. Now that my mind was on Danny phantom, I started daydreaming about him. I've had a crush on him since I started watching the show again and I can't help but think about him. His show was amazing. How he and his friends always managed to conquer their problems together and always stay friends forever.

That would never happen to me. I was the outcast in school. The few friends I had, I can't depend on them like Danny could depend on his friends. The green walking man finally appeared and I crossed the road. A little boy was walking in front of me. I smiled. I wished I could go back to when I was younger where things like unreliable friends didn't matter. I heard a horn. My head turned. A car was speeding right for the kid.

"Watch out!" I screamed. He saw the car was stopped moving. I groaned and threw my bag aside so I could run faster. I ran towards the boy and managed to push him out of the way just in time. I couldn't get out of the way unfortunately. I felt pain all over my body. My hand felt something wet at my head. It was blood, my blood. I began to see black and passed out.

Darkness. That was all I saw until there was a light. Was I going to die? It didn't matter. Only my family would morn. Everybody else would probably be sad for a few days then forget about it. "Object sighted. Should we destroy it to prove our superiority?" who was that? I'm so tired right now all I wanted to do was sleep. But that sentence, it sounded familiar.

"No, this is what we were looking for" a different voice said this. He sounded familiar. Could these voices just shut up already? I'm trying to sleep. Something inside me said that I should care about it. I'll deal with that later. I was beginning to doubt that I was dead. Considering that I'm talking to myself right now and those weird voices just now.

I groaned and opened my eyes. I was greeted by a giant yeti staring right at my face. And what did I do? Well I did the only thing smart and stupid enough. I screamed. The yeti backed up and I sat up and stared at him. He was smiling widely at me and I sighed in relief. "Oh my god! You scared me! Don't you ever do that again" I shouted at him angrily. I'm a hot tempered person. The smallest things could make me angry and kick someone. Weirdly though, the yeti guy just continued smiling at me.

Freaky… where was I? I looked around. It looked like a hospital. "_Duh it's a hospital. What did you think it was? A day spa?_" I gasped. "There's a voice in my head! Why is there a voice in my head?" I asked the yeti while panicking. He stopped smiling and held my shoulders. "Calm down young one" and I did. I took a few breaths and stared up at the yeti. Wait a minute… that yeti… the voices… "I see you are starting to figure it out?" he started smiling again. Only this smile was more comforting.

"Why am I here?" I asked Frostbite. It was the only sensible question to ask. "_Maybe you should be more asking where's the food?_" I officially hate this stupid voice in my head. "_Hey I have a name you know_" I ignored the voice. I turned to Frostbite. "I do not know. Clockwork told me of your arrival and what I was to do. Nothing more nothing less" I nodded. "What's with the weird voice in my head?" Frostbite looked like he was about to ask something but I had interrupted him. "_Can you stop calling me that?_" I smirked seeing at how I annoyed the voice in my head. "That voice will try to annoy you and coax you into doing some things. It happens when a ghost is formed with your abilities. When that voice tells you to do something wrong you must learn to ignore it. It will most likely leave in a day" he explained to me.

I sighed in relief. Thank god. "_He said most likely not definitely. I may be staying around for more than a day_" I seriously hated this stupid voice.

I just realized something. "What do you mean abilities?" Frostbite smiled. "Every ghost has a core. Your core is a shadow core. But with every shadow there must be light. Whether the light part or the shadow part is more is completely random. Yours is 90% shadow and only 10% light" I nodded as he explained. He used the word ghost. It only just occurred to me that was what I become.

"I'm a ghost?" I finally realized it. I actually did die. But instead I went into another dimension. Frostbite nodded seeing that I only just realized it. For some reason there are tears in my eyes. I don't know why I'm crying in the first place. "_Maybe it's cause you died doofus?_" it wasn't that. Frostbite hugged me and I hugged his fur. He dried my tears and looked at me kindly.

"You could stay here" he sat next to me on the bed I was on, one arm over my shoulder. I looked at him with teary eyes. "I will train you to control your powers while you stay" I sniffed and nodded. I smiled lightly at him and he smiles again. "Now what is your name young girl?" "Shannon" he laughs a deep laugh. I raised an eyebrow at him. "You get a new name when you become a ghost. What would you like it to be?" I thought for a minute.

"_Maybe you should be called doofus or maybe destroyer of everything. Or maybe-_" "How about Spirit?" I interrupted the voice. "You can stay at my hut" he helped me off the bed and led me to his hut. "This will be your room. You may decorate it further another day. Tomorrow you will start training" I nodded and looked around my new room.

There was a bed, a dresser, a wardrobe and a mirror. I looked at the mirror and was slightly shocked at my appearance. My hair was dark purple with a white streak at the side instead of its normal dark brown and my eyes were glowing dark purple too. I looked "_terrifying? Maybe you should use it and scare the humans in the human realm. Probably even take over the whole realm?_" I shook my head. Frostbite said not to listen to the voice and that's what I'll do. I just hope that it really goes away by tomorrow.

I can feel it whispering dark thoughts into my head. I yawned. Dark thoughts would have to wait. I'm tired. This is weird. I'm pretty sure ghosts shouldn't need sleep but oh well. I walked over to the bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

So far Frostbite has been a great mentor. He thought me how to control my intangibility, invisibility and overshadowing. The weird voice in my head however still hasn't gone yet. "_You got that right_" other than that, it's kind of fun being a ghost. Right now Frostbite is teaching hand-to-hand combat and I think I'm doing pretty well. Back home I was pretty violent so fighting really isn't that hard for me.

"Hey Frostbite?" I dodged a punch from his ice arm. I jumped and kicked him while he blocks the attack. "When are you gonna teach me what I can do with my shadow and light powers?" I turned intangible as ice shards can hurtling towards me. "_Wow eager are we? You already want to destroy everything and everyone don't you?_" No, I don't AV. "_AV? What's that supposed to be?_" It stands for annoying voice. It's better than calling you the annoying voice in my head. "_I do have a name you know_" Oh yeah what is it? I dodged a kick from Frostbite as I try punching him. AV stays silent as Frostbite stops the training session.

I grab a towel and began wiping off my sweat as I followed Frostbite into the Far Frozen Science center. "Since your light core is in a smaller amount, it will only allow you to make small light beams but also the ability to see ones aura. Your shadow core since it is in a higher amount will allow you to manipulate them into objects or people. Shadow beams could also be done as well" he explained while showing me the video simulation. "I can teach you how to read someone's aura and know what it means but your other powers come from within. You will need to learn the rest yourself" I nodded as I began walking out from the center.

"I'm gonna start practicing now. Tell me if you need anything" I called to him from behind. Once outside I tried to float but I floated an inch of the ground before landing again. Floating was the one thing I still couldn't do. "_What kind of a ghost can't even float?_" For a moment I thought you had gone already AV. "_Missed me already? I'm just here to make you more evil_" one, no I don't miss you and two I promised Frostbite that I wouldn't and he was nice enough to take me in when I died so why should I betray him?

That got AV to shut up for a little while. I'm just gonna ignore AV until later. I played with my dark purple hair on the way to the training room I was in just now. The new appearance that came with becoming a ghost was still hard to get used to. Heck, I'm still trying to get used to the fact that I died but became a ghost. Question is, why?

I shook my head. Right now I should concentrate on training and believe me when I say that I lose focus easily. I could get a new game and get bored of it in a week. I finally reached the training room and concentrated on floating. I sort of did it before. I was asleep and had a dream that I was flying. It felt so real. My whole body felt free, and I could feel the wind blow right past me.

Lost in my daydreaming I didn't almost didn't notice that I was floating right towards the ceiling. Keyword is almost. I stopped myself just in time and was amazed to see that I was flying. I laughed as I flew around the room and finally landed as Frostbite came in. "I did it Frostbite! I finally flew!" I told him excitedly. He smiled for me and gestured for me to follow him. "Where are we going?" I asked him while we were walking.

"For your lessons. Just because you are a ghost doesn't mean you can't skip education" somehow I have a feeling my lessons won't be like school lessons.


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed in the Far Frozen. In this week I redecorated my room, got clothes and learned to control my core powers. I learned how to see someone's aura, read what the aura means make small light beams and small shadow beams. My shadow powers were also linked to my anger, if I got too angry they would overload and destroy everything and I wouldn't remember any of it. This happened when some teenage yeti boys decided to prank me.

It wasn't a pretty sight. "_But you got to admit, it was fun to destroy stuff_" and let's not forget AV, who still hasn't left. But right now I was just enjoying the time off my training Frostbite gave me. Most of my time was spent with Frostbite. He's my mentor and acts like a father to me. So far I haven't left the Far Frozen yet. But I did meet Ember, who got lost and ended up here. I talked with her for a while and did a little duet with her. It was actually pretty fun.

I asked her about Danny phantom and she said that he saved the world from the disasteriod a few weeks ago. I apparently came in after the episode phantom planet. Ember doesn't know I came from another dimension, Frostbite knows though. He knows practically everything about me, since I told him. I told him about my problems, my 'friends' and almost everything. I mean I still had my own personal secrets of course. "_I have a secret to suggest! How about turning evil once Frostbite finishes training you!_" and like I said a million times, I was not going to betray Frostbite like that.

Training was intensive, I could practically be an assassin, well an amateur assassin but I learned a lot of defensive stuff and fighting techniques. Even when I'm not training with Frostbite I practice by myself. Mostly out of boredom, I have nothing to do in my time off. I focused on my core and made a small shadow ball in my hand. I concentrated on an animal and the shadow ball turned into a bird. "_Great you made a shadow bird. What else? Oh! How about a shadow dragon to destroy everything?!_" ignoring AV I clenched my fist and the bird disappeared.

Currently being bored again, I just stared around my room. It had dark purple walls, black carpet, a hand painted starry night ceiling and everything else my room had in the beginning. There was a bookshelf but the only books I had been for my studies. Sighing, I jumped off my bed and headed to look for Frostbite. Amazingly I found him easily. He was in the science labs doing something. "Hey Frostbite!" I called out to him. He turned and was surprised to see me.

"Hello Spirit. What are you doing here?" being called Spirit was still a little weird, just like waking up in the morning and reaching out to get my glasses only to remember that I'm a ghost now and I didn't need glasses anymore. "I'm bored. You got anything for me to do?" Frostbite looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe you could help icicle at the elementary? The children would like your shadow animals" I shook my head, "don't you think my appearance would scare the little kids?" I gestured to my clothes.

I was wearing a black long sleeved tee up to my elbows, black jeans, black fingerless gloves, black combat boots and a black cloak. My outfit was all black mostly because one, I like black since I'm half Goth and two because it helps me hide in the shadows better. "What about your studies?" I shrugged, "finished all my homework and studying."

"Math?" "Done"

"Science?" "Done"

"Astronomy?" "Done"

"Auras?" "Done"

"Esperanto?" "Farite"

There were some more subjects but I think Frostbite didn't want to ask me anymore. "Can't I explore the ghost zone? I haven't left the Far Frozen once and I think I can handle myself" I wanted to leave the Far Frozen so badly. I mean I love it here but I wanna explore the ghost zone. If I get sucked into my favorite cartoon might as well explore it. "Very well. But be careful of natural portals they-" "-appeared anywhere and can be random. I know Frostbite and if I ever do end up in a natural portal head for Amity Park to use the Fenton portal" I reassured him.

He sighed and nodded his head. I cheered and hugged him. "Thank you so much!" I flew off and headed to my room. I grabbed an ecto knife and hid it and a tube of ecto. I put the ecto in my pocket before going off to explore the zone. So far all I saw was green and floating doors. I landed at a door that had a flaming guitar on it. I knocked and opened it and found Ember on her couch messing around with her guitar. "Yo Em!" she stared at me in shock before coming over to fist pump me. "What's up Spirit. What are you doing here? And how did you find my lair?" I shrugged before going over to the couch.

"Found this place by random luck. Guessed it was yours since it had a flaming guitar on the door" she laughed as she sat next to me and grabbed her guitar. "So Frosty finally let you out of the cave?" I shrugged, "got bored, managed to convince him to let me explore a little" Em nodded before going back to her guitar. "How are you and Skulker?" they have serious relationship issues. I somehow managed to help them. Same thing happened back home. My 'friends' would have problems with their crush and I helped them. Weird thing was, I never had a boyfriend in my entire life.

Ember shrugged. "Getting better, at least he's paying a little more attention to me" I nodded before getting bored again. "Well I'm bored again" Em nodded in agreement before getting up. "Let's go to Skulker's place. At least he should have something to do" I nodded and the both of us left her lair. We floated for a while when I saw a natural portal in front of Ember and she didn't see it. "Ember look out for that portal!" I pushed her out of the way and got sucked in instead. I landed on grass in front of a huge sign. There was an intense pain in my head. "_Aww… Baby got a headache_" for a moment I thought you left AV. The headache left but AV wouldn't stop teasing me. "_Good job on your first step to rebellion. What next?_" it wasn't rebellion, I was helping Ember. Like Frostbite said, natural portals are unpredictable; it could've brought me to dinosaur land. "_whatever_" ignoring AV I looked at the sign to see where I was. 'Amity Park. A nice place to live' I mentally face palmed. I put my cloak hood on and flew across the town.


	4. Chapter 4

I turned invisible and flew closer to the ground. I looked for Fenton works when I suddenly got hit from behind. Turning visible I crashed to the ground. My hood covered my face from my attacker and my attacker was the Fentons. "Stop spook!" they shouted at me. Panicking a little I shot a shadow beam at the ground below them and flew off. How did they get here so fast? I couldn't even see their house anywhere nearby; this was probably all the way to the other side of the place.

A blast shot past me and I looked down to see the RV below. A second blast from another direction and I see Danny phantom in front of me. I flew away from him before he could say anything. "Hey wait!" he shouted and flew after me. Although I had a head start he flew faster than me and he managed to catch up to me. "Why are you attacking my parents?" I didn't say anything and I shot a light blast near him and while he was distracted turned invisible. He turned invisible too and continued chasing me. A blast from him and more blasts from below. I expected to see his parents but instead I see Sam and Tucker, both with wrist rays, and a huge forest ahead.

Three blasts hit me at the same time and I go down. I land near a tree roughly. "_Aww… Baby got hurt… I say get revenge by killing them!_" I wasn't really focusing on what AV was saying. Instead I was more focused on the fact that Danny phantom, Sam and Tucker in front of me. Leaning back, my hood falls off my head revealing me. "You're a girl?" it sounded more like a statement than a question but I couldn't help but say, "yeah no duh." I brushed my hair out of my face and got up. The trio just stared at me while I brushed of my outfit.

"Spirit!" hearing my name I looked up and saw Ember flying down. "Em, how you find me so fast?" she landed next to me and stared at Danny. "Followed you after you pushed me outta the way. Thanks for that by the way" I shrugged as the three looked at Ember. "You know her?" they asked in unison. "Yeah I know her dipstick. She's a new ghost, came a week ago, name's Spirit" she put an arm around me and I nudged her. "New ghost?" asked Sam, "Spirit? What kind of a name is Spirit?" Phantom asked me. "As original as the name phantom" I pointed out and Ember giggled silently. "Touché" I laughed. "_Now's the perfect time, kill them_" "Shut up AV" I unknowingly said out loud. The trio just stared at me weirdly while Ember gave me a look of concern. "What?" seeing that they were still staring at me.

"You just talked to AV out loud again" I face palmed. I hate it when that happens. I blame you AV. "_You fault for talking out loud,_" "Just shut up already!" they stared at me again and I face palmed again. "I did it again didn't I?" everyone just nodded and I face palmed again. "Whose AV anyway?" asked Tucker and I groaned. "She has this little voice in her head that tries to turn her evil but she promised her mentor she wouldn't. Most ghosts experience it but it usually goes away after the first day" Ember patted me on the back and I smiled a little at her.

"Who's her mentor?" "Frostbite" I answered simply. "Did you get a voice in your head Danny?" said person shook his head and Ember shrugged. "He only half died, he probably wouldn't get it. And I would cut Spirit some slack, she died when she was fourteen," I looked down in sadness, "when she was only your age." The trio looked slightly shocked at this; Danny chose to comfort me by only the slightest. "I'm sorry," "don't be, I died saving a little kid. Should be worth it" I said the last part quiet enough for them not to hear, even with ghost enhanced hearing.

"Look we better get back, Frostbite's gonna kill me if I don't get back in time for training" Ember nodded and we floated about to head off when Danny grabbed my hand. "If you ever need a friend, you know where to find us" I smiled at him and he let go of my hand. I floated off with Ember and we managed to get to the Fenton portal easily.


	5. Chapter 5

Yesterday was when I met team phantom in person for the first time. When I woke up this morning, AV was finally gone. Right now, I was studying before training later. I told Frostbite what had happened yesterday and he said he was gonna let me start going out into the human realm after training. Of course I was happy, I mean I love it here in the ghost zone but it can get boring.

I flipped a page of the book I was reading. Right now I was studying about the different meanings of a person's aura. For example, Frostbite's aura is a mix of blue, yellow and metallic silver. Blue means that he is calm, caring, loving, loves to help others and intuitive. Yellow means inspiration, intelligence, optimistic, creative and easy-going. Lastly, metallic silver meant that he is receptive to new ideas; intuitive and nurturing.

I never saw what Ember's aura was yet but I could visit her any time. Closing my book I sighed, I put my book back on the shelf and went to the arena early. The moment I stepped in, I put up my hood and got into a fighting stance. Shadows surrounded my hands as I shot multiple beams in the air followed by light beams. The different attacks collided and exploded. I charged a shadow ball and shot it in the air, turning it into a knife in mid-air and catching it with ease. Twirling the knife I threw it at the ground causing it to disappear moments later.

"Had I known you were going to train without me I would have come earlier" I laughed at my mentor as he arrived. "I have nothing else to do but train and study" I shrugged as Frostbite carried out our usual training sessions. "Which is why you made plans to visit the human realm?" I blasted a target. "I live in the ghost zone, not much to see that we don't see every day, in Amity at least I could explore a little. Danny phantom offered to talk" flying up, I grabbed a flying disc and threw it to the next one coming towards me. Instead of getting more discs thrown at me, Frostbite signaled for me to come down.

"Training's over for today" I was shocked at this; we were only training for 15 minutes. "Why so soon? We just started" I followed Frostbite into the science labs. I usually came here for my lessons. One of them included knowing how to disarm a nuclear reactor. I have no idea when that would come in handy but you'll never know. "We just made a new ecto-knife and I want you to test it out" he handed the knife to me.

Frostbite's rule number one was to always have a knife hidden somewhere. I inspected the knife. The handle was black and had a grey button on the bottom. I pressed the button and a green blade came out, pressing the button again, the blade shot back into its handle. "What's so special about it?" I inspected it again to see if there was anything I missed. Frostbite pressed a button and a target appeared. "Throw it without pressing the button" I did as instructed and threw the handle at the target. The handle broke the target and came back to my hand. "Now spin it" I started to spin it and it became a long black bo-staff, "now channel your powers into the staff" concentrating on my shadow manipulation, the staff became a scythe.

"Awesome! Can I keep it?" Frostbite nodded while laughing. The scythe returned to its normal handle state and I stuck it in my shoe, for emergencies. It was one of the things the scientists asked me to test out. This was the first one I could keep. I can still remember when they asked me to test out their gun; it exploded and nearly destroyed the lab. "Have the rest of the day off, you've been training hard" I hugged Frostbite and flew out of the lab hearing Frostbite laugh again.

I flew around the ghost zone looking for the portal. I finally found it near the box ghost warehouse. Not surprisingly, the doors were opened and I poked my head through before going through entirely. Looking around quickly, I phased through the ceiling and flew across the town. I decided to check out the school and I randomly phased into the cafeteria. I stayed near the roof and looked around to see if team phantom was here. I spotted them sitting near a window and Danny's ghost sense went off. He was about to head off when I waved at him and he spotted me. I motioned to him to keep quiet and turned invisible, flying to their table. He laughed and I could hear Sam ask what was so funny. I appeared behind Tucker and let out a small 'boo' causing him to jump out of his seat and land on the floor.

Me? I was laughing my head off. Unfortunately, my laughter was stopped short when somebody shouted 'ghost' franticly. I sighed and face palmed, of course this would happen. Ignoring the frantic screaming, I turned back to the confused people in front of me. "So what are you guys doing today? Frostbite gave me the rest of the day off" Danny shrugged. "There's a Christmas dance at tonight at the school" oh yeah, now I remember, Christmas was next week. "Well, I'll get out of your hair for today," I blasted off into the sky, "see you guys later!" Actually I was planning on checking out their Christmas dance. They don't have dances back home and I wanted to see what one was like.

I flew around learning about the different things that happened. I was at city hall, on top of the giant Danny phantom statue, watching everyone walk by. Tucker wasn't the mayor anymore due to him making it a rule for everyone to wear berets and for there to be only meat. The first part of it sounded like the episode 'King Tuck' but I can't remember if he said anything about meat. No wonder he got kicked out of office. Speaking of the trio, it was sunset, time to check out their dance.

The school had a lot of students going in with Santa hats and red dresses for most girls and red and green tuxes for most boys. I phased into the gymnasium and tried to see anyone I know. I spotted Danny and Sam, Danny wearing a mostly green and a bit of red tux and Sam wearing a black and red dress, both wearing Santa hats. Tucker was with them wearing an all green tux, standing next to him was Valarie in a sparkly red dress. I leaned against the beam I was sitting on at the roof and watched them dance, laugh and Sam pouring punch over Paulina when she asked Danny to dance and tried to kiss him.

They were lucky, I felt happy for them, I could never get a moment like this. Thinking that I've seen enough I flew off to go to Fenton works, not seeing that Danny saw me and actually smiled a little.


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas finally came, there was a Christmas truce party later in the ghost zone but right now I would rather pay attention to the matter at hand. Snow ball fight. I was in Amity again currently in the middle of an intense snowball fight between me, Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz. The plan for today was for me and the gang to spend time together until the party at 7. At the same time I managed to see what their auras were and they were pretty interesting.

I threw the snowball at Jazz and dodged three from Danny. I and Danny had the upper hand because of our powers so we were the ones mostly winning. Tucker surrendered after Sam snuck up behind him and stuck snow down his pants. "Kids hot chocolate!" shouted a voice from behind. I stop mid snowball and everyone turned to face Maddie. "Race ya" I said suddenly flying off towards the house, doing loop-de-loops in the air. "Hey!" I laughed and Danny transformed and chased after me. We were now neck-in-neck, almost at his house, when we both got hit with snowballs from behind.

Danny got one straight to the head and crashed into a snow pile. I got hit in the head soon after and landed on top of Danny. "Sorry dude" I brushed off the snow as I got up, Danny doing the same. Sam was laughing as she ran past us going into the house followed by Jazz and Tucker. We looked at them then at each other before looking at the house and rushing in. The rest were already in the kitchen sipping hot chocolate and we joined them.

Danny transformed human again as he grabbed a cup and kissed Sam lightly on the lips. I sat cross-legged in mid-air while watching everyone drink hot chocolate. Everyone was having their own conversations making me feel like I'm intruding. I decided to try and see Maddie and Jack's aura. I took out my notebook and concentrated.

I took a quick glance and quickly wrote it down and stopped seeing their auras. Most people think that you would have only one aura but actually everyone has more than one because they have their different personalities and obsessions. My notebook held all the auras I had experienced so far and their meanings.

Danny: gold, white and orange-red

Sam: green, earth, yellow

Tucker: orange-yellow, yellow, metallic silver

Jazz: dark yellow, blue, orange-yellow

Ember: orange-red, yellow

Frostbite: blue, yellow, metallic silver

Maddie: metallic silver, pink

Jack: dark pink, lavender

Meanings:

Gold: protection, wisdom, inner knowledge, divine guidance, spiritual mind, intuitive thinker

White: spiritual, purity, etheric

Orange-red: confidence, creative, power

Green: growth, balance, love of people, animals, nature, teacher, social

Earth: a love of the earth

Yellow: awakening, inspiration, intelligence, creative, playful, optimistic, easy-going

Orange-yellow: creative, intelligent, detail oriented, perfectionist, scientific

Metallic silver: receptive to new ideas, intuitive, nurturing

Dark yellow: someone who stains at studying and tries to learn everything at once

Blue: cool, calm, collected, caring, loving, loves to help others, sensitive, intuitive

Pink: loving, tender, sensitive, sensual, artistic, affection, purity, compassion

Dark pink: immature, dishonest nature

Lavender: imagination, visionary, daydreamer, etheric

Amazing how they can describe a person really well. I close my notebook to see everyone staring at me weirdly. "What?" I asked holding my book close to my chest. "You kind of zoned out there. What were you doing?" questioned Danny. I showed them the page I wrote my aura notes on.

"I was writing notes on the auras that you guys have. I write them down so that I wouldn't forget what they were" I explained as they looked wide eyed at their respective different auras. "Inner knowledge?" I was a little uncomfortable at their amazed expressions.

I shut my book close and stood up. "I better get going. I'll see you at the party later" I phased down into the lab and went into the ghost portal. Once I was in the Far Frozen I went straight into my room. The whole place was practically empty since everyone was getting ready for the party. Ember said that she was going to show me the way to the party later so I had a little time to do whatever I wanted.

I put my notebook into the shelf and took out my diary. Frostbite suggested it when I started to feel a little upset, sort of came back from when I was human. I suffered slight depression.

Dear diary,

Well, it's Christmas, there's a party on later. I hope it turns out well. I never do well at parties, even with people I know. It's been a while since my death. I'm beginning to forget some things from back home. Well not everything, just a few memories. But what I wish I could forget was school. I don't hate school; it's just that I hated my friends. I rather not say why, too many bad memories, but I'll just say that I have terrible taste in friends. I still can't believe that I'm in a cartoon show, Danny is cuter in person, and I still haven't figured out why. Frostbite said not to worry and just focus on training. I better stop writing now before I get too emotional and destroy everything.

And with that I closed my diary and hid it again. Guessing that I still had time to kill, I flew to the training room. I used training as an outlet to get rid of my emotions. I did some basic things beams, shadow manipulation, a few martial arts moves that Frostbite taught me. Taking out my weapon, I spun it making it turn into a Bo staff and I turned it into a scythe. I swung the blade around to get the rhythm of it before combining it with actual attacks.

"Hey Spirit!" reacting quickly I pointed the shadow blade right at the neck of the person. It was Ember and she had her hands up in surrender as I relaxed and turned the scythe back into its original state. "It's just you" Ember laughed a little as I kept my weapon.

"Yeah, it's just me baby pop. Now can we get to the party? The fans are waiting" I laughed at the last sentence and nodded. The venue was actually pretty close by. Once there, Ember went straight for Skulker and dumped a Christmas hat on him while putting on her head as well. All the ghosts were here, except Clockwork cause he has his job to do, and I managed to spot Danny by the punch bowl talking to Kitty and Johnny.

Having no one to talk to, since Ember is busy setting up the stage and stuff, I stood there awkwardly. Danny spotted me and gestured for me to go over. I obliged and went over to him. "Hi Danny" he replied with a quick 'hi' and introduced me to Kitty and Johnny. Although I already knew them, I had to pretend I've never seen them before in my life.

"Where's Sam and Tucker? I thought they were gonna come?" at that moment Danny just pointed to the door, which was now open, and the Specter speeder was parked in front, Sam and Tucker getting out. I waved to them and they waved back.

"Hey guys! It's time for some Christmas caroling!" Ember announced from the stage. Everyone cheered and she started to sing Jingle bells. I guess Christmas songs are universal no matter what dimension. Once she finished she jumped down and pulled me to the stage. Knowing that it would be useless to escape I went along with her. She handed me a microphone and the music started. I recognized it as the song 'All I want for Christmas is you' as Ember sang the first few lines. I sang along with her and our voices harmonized.

After the song, Ember high fived me and I jumped off stage almost immediately. Even though I was in my school choir and I had to perform on stage a lot, I still get nervous. "Nice job! You sounded actually experienced at singing. I think" I shrugged. "I was in my school choir back home so I do a lot of singing" I could tell that they were interested about what my home was like. I could see their curiosity in their eyes.

"Want to know more about my home?" they nodded and I began to explain some stuff. That was different there. "My home was ok. The government was always emphasizing about helping the environment. There was probably a ton of stuff that you guys would like. Like Sam, for example, there was a shop that sold nothing but soy products. And for Tucker, while with my parents I found a shop with nothing but meat. I'm not sure what there would be for you though Danny, you're pretty much neutral" Tucker was drooling at the idea at an all meat shop and Sam looked a little happy about the environment friendly government and a soy based shop.

"Of course there were some downsides. Like there was never snow. My mom always said that if it were to start snowing it would be the end of the world. All we ever had was sun and rain. In fact, today was the first time I actually ever seen snow" I should've said less because Sam actually started to look a little suspicious. "Where exactly did you live?" I tensed slightly.

Honestly, I'm not sure how to answer this. I couldn't say where I was originally from because it may not exist in the cartoon world. Thankfully Frostbite saw Danny and chose to talk to him causing the topic to be forgotten, at least for now. I mouthed Frostbite a 'thanks' and he winked at me.

I hope that I would be able to handle this conversation better in future.


	7. Chapter 7

I flew down the street. Where was team phantom when you wanted to hang out with them? Although I should probably watch out for Sam, she's beginning to get suspicious of me but I still like her character. She's the one who inspired me to be my own person and not care about girly stuff and all that.

And being distracted, I ran into a tree. "Ow…" I rubbed my head, really stupid of me. Weird that I felt pain from that but I was still going to feel pain and need other regular human like things (other than breathing) until my first death day. Although by smashing into the tree, I managed to spot the trio across the street. "Hey guys!" I appeared in front of them upside down.

They jumped slightly but relaxed when they saw it was just me. "Where ya goin'?" I asked still upside down. "School" they said in unison dully. I floated in the air next to them on their way to school. "Can I check out your school? I've never seen a high school before" and here come the weird stares. Okay, time to change the subject, "hey what's that?" I pointed to a random sign I saw and turned invisible when they weren't looking.

"A circus is here?" wait what? I turned visible and looked at the sign I had pointed to and saw it indeed was a sign for a circus.

_Cirque des ombres,_

_This circus is like no circus ever seen before!_

There was the area where the circus was performing below the picture of the creepy ring master. There was something about that guy that looked familiar. "What do you guys think?" I asked the others who were talking between themselves.

"I've had a bad experience with a circus. I don't think I'm gonna see it" said Sam crossing her arms. "Circuses aren't my kind of thing" Tucker said quickly playing with his PDA. "I wouldn't mind going, it would be fun" Danny smiled and I smiled too. "Great cause I'm gonna go check out that place. I've never seen a circus before, so I'll see you guys there, well Danny at least" I flew above them but before going I heard my name being mentioned. I turned invisible and snuck close enough for my enhanced hearing to kick in but far enough so that Danny's ghost sense didn't go off.

"-you trust her? She's hiding something. I mean how could she have never seen a high school before?" that's all I could take. I flew away as fast as I could, where I was going I didn't care. It figures that I annoyed the friends I made here too. Same with my human life, I hated it! Why couldn't I just make some friends that wouldn't betray me in some weird twisted way?!

It's not fair. Why couldn't people just like me? I crashed into a forest and cried. I couldn't stand the emotional pain. No matter where I went, no matter what I did, I was destined to ruin every friendship I made. My afterlife was a total mess just like my human life. "Why so gloom child?" I stopped my crying and looked up. Oh no… of all the people to see me here why did it have to be him?

"Stay back" I forgot all my training for a moment and just backed away, a shadow beam ready to fire in my hand. "Looks like the little ghost girl has skill. How would you like to perform in my circus hmm?" I shot the beam at him, he dodged it. I shook away the sadness and took out my emergency weapon. Turning it into scythe mode I prepared to attack.

"No need for hostilities, I was just looking for some new _talent _for my show. You-" he looked me up and down "-would do nicely." "Why would you want me? I wouldn't attract a single person to your dumb circus. One minute in and they'd be out before you could even say hi" I pointed the blade to his neck and he raised both hands in surrender.

"Oh quite the contrary. With a new costume and an amazing performance the people would love you" he gave that freaky smile he always did and I just pushed my blade closer to his neck. "Oh yeah and what's in it for you? I'm pretty sure you don't want me to perform in your show just because I have a pretty face" I didn't think his smile could get any creepier.

"No nothing more than that, just a new performance in my show. Nothing in it for me except a bigger audience" the scythe touched his neck, one move and he would have no head. "If I know your kind of people, there's always more to that" his hand slipped down into his trench coat pocket. "I was going to let you join by your own free will, but they so rarely do. However this is the more efficient way of getting performers" he pulled out a pendant from his pocket and held it in front of me.

It was a single red crystal on a string and the crystal shone a bright red at me. I dropped my scythe as he held it in front of me. "Like it? When my staff broke, I collected all the crystals and made them into these. The power still works and is even more convenient for me" I fell to the ground struggling to remain conscience. "Welcome to the circus" he slipped the necklace around my neck and I saw a flash of red before everything became dark.

Flashes of images appeared but were lost very quickly. I saw me performing, stealing and getting Danny onboard with the circus. The next thing I knew I was back in the forest wearing a black and white leotard. "What happened?" I tried to remember but I came up with nothing, it was just plain nothing. "Freakshow controlled you and Danny. We managed to snap Danny out of it easier than you" I craned my neck to see Freakshow behind them complaining about how he just lost his star attraction.

"What did I do?" Tucker showed me the screen of his PDA. It showed me doing my shadow manipulation and combining it with light beam along with my scythe. I felt around and found my weapon next to me. "That explains the leotard" Danny tossed me my old clothes and I quickly put on my cloak. "What else did I do?" I turned invisible and changed clothes, Danny knew not to look so he turned around for a second.

"I think you're better off left in the dark about that one" I was about to protest when I turned visible but Danny put a hand on my shoulder and shook his head. "They wouldn't tell me about it either" he whispered into my ear and I could see Sam looking slightly peed off.

"Yeah I think so too" I threw my hood on and walked in the opposite direction to Danny's house.

"Where you going?" I shrugged, "going home, a girl's still gotta rest, ghost or not" I mock saluted them and left. Somehow I had a feeling that if I had stayed longer Sam would try to strangle me, even if I could just phase through her.


End file.
